Mysterious Disappearance
by Zerectica
Summary: While drowning in a sea of confusion Sarah makes a shocking discovery. One-Shot.


_**A/N: This story is based on the final scene of Chuck vs. the Bullet Train. So there will be spoilers if you haven't seen the episode yet. This story is based on a thought that was running through my mind during the scene.**_

* * *

><p>Sarah Walker's mind was spiraling out of control. Nothing in her world made any sense. Ever since she woke up a few minutes ago she had felt so lost and discombobulated. She hardly knew where she was and before she could even attempt to clear her mind, there had been a knock on her door.<p>

She was greeted by a man she'd never seen before who claimed to have been her handler for five years. He then showed her a picture of another man she had never before laid eyes on, a man that Quinn, who claimed to be her handler, said was responsible for the failure of her mission and the current state of her mind.

After all that had happened this morning, whatever morning it was, whatever year it even was, she wasn't quite so sure anymore, her head was pounding. As she walked around her hotel with her head lowered and her eyes squeezed shut, she pressed her hands over her temples, while she tried to make sense of what she had learned in the last five minutes.

She couldn't remember her last mission, but she had been assigned to a new one. She was to kill a man named Chuck Bartowski, who was apparently responsible for why she couldn't remember her last mission, as well as the blemish on her record. Sarah Walker hated failure, so this would be an easy assignment. She hadn't even met this man yet, or rather she couldn't _remember_ their meeting, but she was already growing to hate him.

Moving throughout the hotel room Sarah continued to try to make sense of her life. That endeavor was impeded by another shock to her system. Her life at this moment already made little sense after the events of the morning, but now after her discovery, her life became an even bigger mystery.

As she was walking about her hotel room she caught her reflection in the large mirror across from the bed. At first, her brain didn't register anything unusual, but then she snapped back around to face the mirror a moment later when she noticed it. Her hair! It was gone!

Yesterday her hair was long and flowing and fell well below her shoulders and _now_, _today_, it barely brushed against them. She didn't understand it. What happened to her hair?

Upon discovering that much of her hair had disappeared overnight, Sarah forgot about everything else. She forgot about the handler she didn't know and she forgot about the mission to kill Chuck Bartowski. All she could think about was her hair.

Approaching the mirror, Sarah's hands ran through her hair, her short hair. This wasn't her hair. Her hair was long and fell down her back. Her hair was not _short_! No, it was _long_.

Irrationally, Sarah raced off the the bathroom to find another mirror in case something was wrong with the one in the main room or her eyes were playing tricks on her. When she looked in the mirror that hung in the bathroom she was met with the same sight. An abridged version of what used to be her hair stared back at her.

Turning the faucet on, Sarah cupped her hands below the running water and splashed it on her face to try to wake herself up, but when she looked in the mirror for the third time her hair was still much shorter than it should be. Her hair was truly gone. When she wasn't looking someone cut off nearly half of her hair!

Sarah had had long hair for as long as she could remember. Her hair was _always_ long. She never cut it so short. Someone else had to have done this to her beautiful hair. Someone killed her beautiful, long hair!

The short hair wasn't a complete disaster. It looked good, but it wasn't _her_ hair. She missed her long hair.

With the shocking discovery that her hair had been cut off without her knowledge, Sarah couldn't keep her hands out of it. She just kept running her hands through the shortened hair over and over, almost as if she expected the missing length to suddenly reappear. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the drastic 'blink-of-an-eye' change in her hair.

Leaving the bathroom Sarah sat down on the bed and tried to figure out what had happened to her hair. She tried to remember who cut it, or why they cut it, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember anything. She was just going to have to accept the fact that she may never know what happened to her hair.

Getting up, Sarah walked over to the big mirror across from the bed one last time to look at her new hair. The longer she peered into the mirror the more she became used to the short style and the more she began to accept it. While she missed her long hair, she started to like her short hair. But that didn't mean she liked whomever decided to do this to her hair with out her consent. If she ever figured it out, they were gonna pay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So that probably wasn't what you expected from a story based on that last scene in Chuck vs. the Bullet Train, but I kept thinking about it and I hope you enjoyed this little story.**_


End file.
